U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,524 (Hubby Jr. et al 1976) discusses four basic techniques for polarization: 1) Brewster's angle plates, 2) prisms, 3) dichroic materials, and 4) grids or gratings. A number of limitations relating to the use of Brewster's angle are identified. Hubby Jr. indicates that many surfaces must be cascaded in order to obtain a device with a useably high rejection of undesired polarization. This requirement for a multiplicity of surfaces is viewed by Hubby Jr. as increasing the size and cost of a device built upon the Brewster's angle principle.